Haircut
by Awesomedude1
Summary: At age 16, Mabel gets a haircut. Written by Darth Vader. Prequel to the Future of Gravity AU.


**Mabel's haircut is based on the one from the Future Pines AU. Set when the twins are 16. Prequel to the Future of Gravity AU. Written by Darth Vader.**

Mabel's indecision grew bigger and bigger as she flipped through the magazine, her eyes scanning the pages. She looked specifically at their hair, each haircut more different than the last. Her indecision- which haircut should she get?  
"That one looks good," Dipper pointed at a woman with a pixie cut. Mabel shook her head.

"Well, what about that one?" Mabel raised her eyebrows in query. The haircut would suit her. The struggle carried on in her brain.

"All of these look so good," she whined as she flung her head back, landing it on the couch they were sitting on.

"Then what's not to say that they'll all look good on you," Dipper suggested. "You don't even have to get one."

"No, I want one, but it's just too hard to decide."

"Well, let's see," Dipper urged, picking up the hairstyles magazine and opening it to a random page. "You've considered several of these."

"That's true."

Dipper frowned and turned the page once more. "You seemed to really like this one," he said as he gestured to all the markings of praise Mabel squiggled all over the page in permanent marker.

"I did like this one quite a bit," Mabel admitted as she looked at it once more. It had a woman smiling sultrily at them, her hair a sand color. The hair was a quarter of the way down her back.

"So why don't you get it?"

"Because I'm nervous! What if everyone makes fun of me?"

"I doubt people will make fun of you, and if they do, simply respond with this: 'Thank you, I needed my daily dose of small-minded bigotry today.'"

Mabel snickered at the comment, adjusted her glasses, and hugged her brother. "Thanks, Dip."

"No problem. Now let's go and make that appointment."

Mabel, with her newfound confidence, picked up the phone and made the appointment to get her haircut at 9 AM.

The time for the haircut couldn't have come faster. Dipper and Mabel stood outside the hair salon in their local mall, along with Stan and Ford.

"Okay, so it's supposed to be over by 11?"

"That's what they said," Mabel replied.

"So we'll walk around until then," Dipper said.

"Yes," Mabel agreed and waved her brother and uncles goodbye. He brought them along to see the haircut. He reasoned that her uncles wouldn't make her feel insecure about it.

She greeted the woman at the desk, and was taken back to have her hair washed. Then, Mabel was sat down in the chair and the man cutting her hair went to work. He cut it layer by layer, the haircut becoming more and more clear as he did. Eventually, he was done and her hair was dried. The plastic sheet that was put over her so that hair wouldn't get on her clothes was removed and she stood up, admiring the haircut.

"Do you like it," he asked.

"I love it," she agreed.

Mabel paid her fees for the haircut and thanked the man once more. She breathed in before exiting the hair salon and out into the mall. Now where would Dipper take their uncles? She found Dipper and Ford sitting on a bench as they watched Stanley bargain with a woman over a pillow shaped like an emoji. Her new haircut won smiles from her brother and uncle. Stanley had yet to see it.

"Looks better than the magazine," Dipper commented. Mabel smiled and sat between them.

She felt a hand brush over the top of her hair. The hand was immediately identified as Ford's.

"It's nice," he said tiredly. "Unlike this mall."

"You'll get used to it, Grunkle Ford."

Stanley then caught sight of the haircut. His smile was similar to the ones Dipper and Ford produced.

"Mabel…..your haircut…...it's amazing."

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan."

"No, I mean it. It suits you, kid."

Mabel smiled at her uncle. "What did you do, Grunkle Stan?"

"I wanted that pillow," he gestured to the emoji pillow sitting on a collapsible stand. "But it costs twenty bucks! I ain't payin' 20 bucks! So I tried to bargain with 'er, but no. She threatened mall security on me! Can you believe that?"

Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Now, Dipper," Ford queried, "I seem to remember you promising to take me to a store full of books!"

"I did, and I didn't forget, Great Uncle Ford."

"Okay, then, Dipper. Let's go." The family stood up from the bench and embarked toward the bookstore. Mabel felt much less insecure by then.


End file.
